spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Taco Time
'''Taco Time '''is the fifteenth episode of Total Drama SBFW. It aired September 7, 2019 and was written by Purple133. Transcript (Episode opens outside with a Purps confessional) Purps: So Alex and Waluigi borough us outside and keep saying something big is about to happen and I’m worried they’re gonna kill us all. Or something else idk. (Cut to everybody waiting as a bus arrives) Dan: Yeah what’s going on? Bot: Please explain. Alex: Due to popular demand, we have two returning competitors! Image: What demand? Vanessa: I swear if Elli comes back I’m going to die. Alex: Well you’re not dying today because our first returning competitor issssss MATCHY!!! (Matchy steps off the bus) Matchy: Hey everyone! (Dan confessional) Dan: Damn class fapper is back. (Cut back to the bus) Matchy: So how’s everybody been doing? Purps: Decent. Cici: About as good as I can be. Waluigi: WAH! Also returning, Jasbre!!b Image: Did you guys just choose the people we hated most and put them back into the game? Jasbre: Wow okay then. (Jasbre confessional) Jasbre: So I know I’m the most disliked guy out here, but I do want to change. Show them I can be better and not the bossy jerk they knew me as! (Jasbre goes over to Purps) Purps: What do you want? Jasbre: To be friends? Purps: Hmmm, I guess that works! Alex: EVERYONE SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO THE CHALLENGE ROOM FOR YOUR FIRST OFFICIAL MERGE CHALLENGE. (Cut to the challenge) Alex: Alright you 12, so today you’ll be playing for safety from being able to receive votes. Only one person will be completely safe. Waluigi: WAH! For the challenge, you will be cooking tacos! Alex: Yep! The best taco according to Waluigi wins! Waluigi: WAH! You have all the ingredients at your designated stations. GO! (Purps sprints to his station and starts making his taco shells) Purps: Alright camera, so I’m going to be making tacos with chorizo, beans, steak strips, and cheese. Jasbre: Hey camera! I’m making fish tacos! (Jasbre confessional) Jasbre: I feel like either me or Matchy will be eliminated permanently when we go to the elimination ceremony. So, I need to win. And hopefully they’ll vote out Matchy so I can see another day. (Cut to Matchy making his tacos) Matchy: So I’m just making chicken fajitas because I heard that’s popular. Also I want to win so I don’t get VOTED OUT AGAIN! Do you know what that does to your brain? hehehehehehehehehhe (Cut to Dan making his tacos) Dan: So I’m making beef fajitas with a little secret ingredient. Let’s just say I’m using a little bit more THC than TLC if you know what I mean. (A back of weed falls out of dan’s pocket) Dan: Are you still recording? (Cut to Crazy making his tacos) Crazy: So I’m making some tacos. Yeah. (Cut to Vanessa making her tacos) Vanessa: What do you expect drama? We weren’t given an exact time and have to make tacos so get that camera outta my damn face. (Cut to Image making tacos, but she hits the camera, cut to Cici making tacos) Cici: So I’m making like British tacos? I don’t know how to explain it. Well they’re fish tacos with some traditional British seasonings and stuff. And some cheese from Britain. Bot: And I’m doing that but better. Cici: Hey! Bot: Hey! (Cut to SBCA making his tacos) SBCA: So I’m actually making tacos with a Filipino twist. Pork will definitely play a part. (Cut to Joey) Joey: Just regular tacos yo! (Cut to the judging) Waluigi: WAH! Now time to judge! We’ll go ABC order so Bot, you’re up! Bot: So I made some British tacos. (Waluigi takes a bite) Waluigi: WAH! Really good! Okay, next up is Cici! Cici: I made some British tacos! Waluigi: Well that sounds like a knock off so you lose points for creativity. Cici: But he copied me! Waluigi: WAH! Whatever. Let’s try them. These don’t taste as good. Next up, Crazy! Crazy: Yeah I didn’t finish. Waluigi: Next up, Dan! Dan: So I made some tacos with a special ingredient. Waluigi: That is? Dan: Can’t say. Waluigi: (takes bite) Dan, you lose. Dan: WHY?! Waluigi: I know what weed tastes like, Dan. Dan: BULLSHIT! Waluigi: Alright next up is Golf! Golf: Oh yeah, I exist as the villain. Um I burned mine. Waluigi: WAH! Well in that case you also lose. Next up, Image! Image: Well I pushed the camera away and actually tried. I made some lamb fajitas with pico de gallo and stuff. Waluigi: Hmmm, TASTES AMAZING! Next up, Jasbre! Image: Thanks! Jasbre: I made fish tacos. Waluigi: Extrememly basic and not a lot of effort, plus the shells are mishapen. But it tastes good I guess. Next up, Joey. Joey: I made regular tacos. Waluigi: What do you mean by regular? Joey: I dunno. (Waluigi takes a bite) Waluigi: WAH! Good! Okay next up, Matchy. Matchy: Sup sup. I made some chicken FAJITAS. Waluigi: Woah, no need to yell. Matchy: Okay. Waluigi: Decent. Next up, Purps! Purps: I made some traditional tacos from Mexico. (Waluigi takes a bite) Waluigi: Very spicy. I love them! Next up, SBCA! SBCA: Just tacos with a Filipino twist. Waluigi: Interesting flavors. I like that. Finally, Vanessa! Vanessa: Oh I didn’t finish either. Damn camera person distracted me. (Vanessa confessional) Vanessa: Nah, I’m just lazy. Alex: Waluigi wanted me to say that Image won by a long shot and everybody else is at risk of elimination later. See you at the ceremony! (Cut to the new merge room where Purps is talking to Cici, Dan, and Joey) Joey: So we vote Matchy because he’s a class fapper? Dan: Yeah. Cici: It’s why we voted him off the first time. Plus he seems a little more unhinged this time. That scares me. (Cut to the elimination ceremony) Alex: Image is safe, so everybody go vote for somebody that isn’t her. (Everybody goes to vote) Purps: I’m nervous. Alex: Hey Purps want me to make you more nervous? Purps: No. Alex: Too bad! Today we’re doing a live confessional vote! Want to know how that works? Purps: No. Alex: Well we recorded all of you voting and explaining why you voted that way, and now everyone will see the votes be read by you guys! Matchy: I hate my life! Alex: First vote, Matchy! Let’s see who submitted it. (Cici comes up on screen) Cici: Well pal you’re a damn class fapper and we can’t have them around here. Matchy: Grrrr. Alex: Second vote, Purps! Purps: What? (Jasbre comes up on screen) Jasbre: You will be exposed one way or another. Purps: Hey I don’t know what he’s talking about hehe. Dan: Mhm. Alex: Third vote, Cici! (Matchy comes up on screen) Matchy: This is revenge. Cici: That’s fair. Alex: Fourth vote, Matchy! Matchy: Oh no. (Dan comes up on screen) Dan: Disgusting. Matchy: Hey! Dan: What? Matchy: Jfkdkdopdocogpsppzkz. Alex: Fifth vote, Matchy! Matchy: Well gg guys. (Joey comes up on screen) Joey: Sorry bro but you’re a super easy vote right now. (Everyone stares at Joey like “danggg, that’s ice cold”) Joey: What? Matchy: Wow. Alex: Sixth vote and the person leaving tonight once again, Matchy! Matchy: I’m going to kill all of you. Jasbre: What? Vanessa: Are you okay? Matchy: No. I will get back in and KILL hdodidkldkfkf (Waluigi drags Matchy away as everyone looks at Purps) Purps: What? Jasbre: You know what. Purps: 27. Category:Total Drama SBFW Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Purple133